Normal Neopet
Summary Neopets come in many different species, and each species has its own characteristics. For instance, each one may have different special colors, abilities and food preferences. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 7-C Name: Neopet, the name is player chosen Origin: Neopets Gender: Male or female (Player chosen) Age: Varies (It is known that some Neopets have human lifespans, so they can at least live past their 80s) Classification: Neopet, anthropomorphic animal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, and depending on the species they can have any of the following abilities: Flight, Enhanced Senses (Smell and hearing), breathe underwater via the use of gills and even survive with no oxygen (Jetsam, Koi and Floatsam), Fire Manipulation, sharp claws and teeth, be amphibious, etc. Depending on their Battledome abilities they can have Limited Electricity Manipulation, generate a bad smell that can harm, Weather Manipulation (Can summon rain), Fire Manipulation, Healing, Status Effect Inducement, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to darkness/fire/earth/light/water/air, Forcefield Creation Attack Potency: Wall level (A blumaroo can pick up a tree and use it as a baseball bat. Some can split stone, wood, and metal in half. Can kick rocks this hard. Shenkuu warriors can propel themselves hundreds of feet in the air with a grappling hook. Some weapons can create shockwaves, laser pistols can break down metal walls, and they have thermal detonators) | Town level (By just stepping or stomping it can generate this much energy) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 1 (A blumaroo can pick up a tree and use it as a baseball bat. They can lift two Ridciously Heavy Battlehamers with no problem) | Likely Class K virtue of their size Striking Strength: Wall Class | Town level (Can generate 56.229 kilotons by stomping) Durability: Small Building level (They can survive being hit by flaming swords that pack millions to billions of degrees. They can survive in the depths of the ocean. A Krawk survived being hit by cannonballs and his ship being sunk. Several can survive being run over by a large ball of ice) | Town level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Melee to several yards Standard Equipment: Here is a list of every single battledome weapon ever released on the site Intelligence: Below average to genius level (They have created FTL ships, cruising ships, built entire kingdoms from scratch, etc) Weaknesses: Varies depending on the species (Maraquan pets have to stay on the ocean, Jetsams are hyperaggresive and eat other Neopets, Chombies get afraid with relative ease, Grarrl have to eat the whole time to survive) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Static Cling: Hits the opponent with a blast of light/electricity damage. *Halitosis: Attacks the opponent with earth damage usign their breath, this kind of thing does tend to linger. *Drizzle: Makes rain show up. *Bandage: Bandages itself, healing itself a little. *Meditate: Heals itself by concentrating. *Shade: Slips into the shadows to hide from damage. *Cranky: Wields their weapons with a bit more force while perturbed. *Meh: Causes the opponent to hit with less force. *Positive Thinking: Heals a 5% of health. *An Incicle: Summons an icicle and throws it. *Sear: Shoots fire at the opponent. *Irritable Minions (Outside help): Summons some motix (Insects) to attack the opponent. *Throw Pillows: Causes the opponent to go to sleep for a few seconds. *Lens Flare: Blinds the opponent. *Shhhhhhhhh...: Causes the opponent to be unable to attack with their abilities. *Shroud: Increase resistance to dark, fire, and earth. *Float: Increase resistance to light, water, and air. *Burrow: Digs to hide from an attack. *Tempest: Sends opponents to the eye of the storm and see how long it takes them to get out. Prevents the opponent from using weapons during the round of use. *Snowager's breath (Outside help): Create a very thick, icy prison around your opponent... as long as it doesn't miss, that is. *Warlock's Rage: Prevents your opponent from using weapons during the round of use. *Healing Fire: Heals using fire. *Rejuvenate: Increases healing power for a short period of time. *Drain Life: Steals life force from the opponent. *Reflect: Bounces off an attack and makes the opponent get hit. *Rally Cry: Extinguishes fire. *Andrenaline Rush: Increases their damage output. *Meepit Stampede (Outside help): The dark power of a Meepit invasion. It doesn't bode well for your opponents, or their damage output (Outside help). *Summon Monoceraptor (Outside help): The fiery Monoceraptor is at command and can be used to distract opponent. Just remember to stay out of the way (Outside help). *Esophagor Stench (Outside help): The earthy stench of the Esophagor, which can distract opponents quite easily and does damage. Note: This is based on game, description and plot feats. List of all Neopets Keys: Normal | Stacking up growth potions Gallery Acara.png|Acara Aisha.png|Aisha Bluemaroo.png|Blumaroo Bori.png|Bori BruceNeopet.png|Bruce Buzz.png|Buzz Chomby.png|Chomby Cybunny.png|Cybunny Draik.png|Draik Elephante.png|Elephante Eyrie.png|Eyrie Flotsam.png|Flotsam Gelert.png|Gelert Gnorbu.png|Gnorbu Grarrl.png|Grarrl Grundo.png|Grundo Hissi.png|Hissi Ixi.png|Ixi Jetsam.png|Jetsam JubJub.png|JubJub Kacheek.png|Kacheek Kau.png|Kau Kiko.png|Kiko Koi.png|Koi Korbat.png|Korbat Kougra.png|Kougra Krawk.png|Krawk Kyrii.png|Kyrii LennyNeo.png|Lenny Lupe.png|Lupe Lutari.png|Lutari Meerca.png|Meerca Moehog.png|Moehog Mynci.png|Mynci Nimmo.png|Nimmo Ogrin.png|Ogrin Peophin.png|Peophin Poogle.png|Poogle Pteri.png|Pteri Quiggle.png|Quiggle Ruki.png|Ruki Scorchio.png|Scorchio Shoryu.png|Shoryu Skeith Neo.png|Skeith Techo.png|Techo Tonu.png|Tonu Tuskaninny.png|Tuskaninny Unit.png|Uni Usul.png|Usul Vandagyre.png|Vandagyre Wocky.png|Wocky Xweetok.png|Xweetok Yurble.png|Yurble Zarafa.jpg|Zarafa Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Composite Characters Category:Animals Category:Fish Category:Sharks Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mammals Category:Insects Category:Birds Category:Amphibians Category:Neopets Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Claw Users Category:Weather Users Category:Healers Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Pets Category:Tier 9